Getting Acquainted
by Mrfipp
Summary: Just before the Warriors of Cosmos and Chaos go off to fight each other in the Twelfth War, they are forced to spend time together.


Fipp: Here's hoping to a plethora of new fan fiction with the new characters in them! Also, who here think whoever voices Revy (that's her name, right?) from the English dub of Black Laguna would make an awesome Prishe?

**Getting Acquainted**

This was the Twelfth time this has happened, but nonetheless, it was still as difficult as the first.

Before Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, stood her chosen Warriors for this particular cycle.

"As you know," she said, catching each one's attention, "you've each been summoned to do battle with Chaos, the God of Discord."

There were mummers about the small crowd.

"But, before you go off marching towards war, I believe that you should get to know each other, as I think it would greatly help you become closer as a team."

Someone raised a hand.

"Yes Squall?"

"Do we have an option to not do this?"

"No Squall. You do not. This is mandatory."

"Whatever."

000

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Bartz asked the small group he found himself which composed of Squall Leonhart, the Onion Knight and Vaan.

"Hmm," Bartz hummed to himself. "I'm not really sure. What can we talk about? What do you think Squall?"

"I don't want to know any of you. Go talk to a wall." He then walked away.

"Wow, that was cold," Vaan said. "Some people . . ."

"I know, they can be rude," agreed the Onion Knight.

"I think's he's hiding something," Bartz said.

"Shall we find out what?" the Onion Knight asked.

"Lets," Vaan said, moving to follow Squall. "Hey Squall! What are you hiding?"

"Not talking to any of you!"

"He's defiantly hiding something," Bartz nodded his head.

000

"And why would we be bothered with this?" an agitated Kain Highwind asked.

"They want to prove something to each other," Cecil Harvey said. "Though, I really don't see what's the point of seeing who is better at wooing woman."

Firion shook his head. "I don't know, but they seemed adamant about it. We should at least let them do it."

"How'd I do?" The three of them looked down to see Laguna Lore crawling towards them.

"What happened to you?" Kain asked.

"Well, ya see-"

000

"_Hey there!" Laguna waved his hand as he approached the younger woman._

"_Huh?" Tifa Lockhart turned around to meet Laguna. "Oh, hello there," she said with a smile._

_Laguna then gave a small yelp and grabbed his leg. "S-Sorry, I got to go!" He then began to limp away."_

"_Um, okay . . ." Tifa was left every confused._

_000_

"And the other leg?"

000

"_C-Cosmos, can you help me with my leg?" Laguna asked, limping towards the Goddess. "You can heal things, right or something?"_

_Cosmos turned around approached, about to do something._

'She has such pretty blue eyes,' _Laguna thought to himself._

_His other leg cramped up, and he collapsed._

_000_

"I think Zidane won," Cecil said.

"Hey guys. . ."

"Oh, Zidane we-What the hell happened to your face?"

"What? This?" Zidane Tribal pointed towards the large bruise on the side of his face. "Well-"

000

"_And what's a nice lady like you doing in a place like you," Zidane smoothly said, walking up to Yuna._

"_Me?" she asked. "I think, like you, Cosmos summoned me because she has faith in my abilities,"_

"_Really? What's your name? My name's Zid-AGGH!" Zidane's tail was then gripped and he was yanked into the air, where his head was knocked around a few times as he was dragged along the ground and away from Yuna._

"_Listen punk." Zidane was lifted into the air and forced to meet Jecht in the eyes. "I got a pretty strong gut feeling about what you were trying to do there."_

"_You were?" Zidane squeaked._

"_Yeah. So, a word of advice; Stay away from the Summoner." He then dropped Zidane on his head._

_000_

"And then-"

000

"_Okay, let's see how this one goes!"_

_Zidane then marched towards Lightning._

_000_

"I'm not going to say what happened, but let's just say I may have said something, and she might have overreacted."

"That's one hell of a shiner though."

"Don't remind me."

000

"This is odd," Cosmos said, looking at the clipboard she was holding.

"Is something the matter Cosmos?" the Warrior of Light asked.

"Yes it does," she flipped through the papers. "It would seem we're missing someone."

"We are? Who?"

"Shantotto?" Cosmos looked to her right to the Tarutaru Black Mage. "Wasn't someone from your world suppose to join you?"

Shantotto placed her hands on her hips. "Oh? Was I supposed to be joined by a fellow fighter for the light? I apologize, but it seems that I was a tad forgetful in my flight."

"Where is she then?"

"One can only guess as to where she might have ended up in this poor collapsed and ruined world, but rest assured, for I believe she shall be safe as she is certainly one tough little girl. Ohohohoho!"

000

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Midgar.

"What the hell?" Prishe looked around her. "This doesn't look like someplace a Goddess would be. Looks like shit." She looked back down to the map Shantotto had given here. "Maybe I took a wrong turn some-"

The map burst into smoke.

"_Ohohohoho," _laughed a recording of Shantotto's voice. _"It would seem that you made the wrong turn on route to your desired destination! But fear not, for I shall gladly lead you there, away from this dreaded Manikin infestation."_

"Good, 'cause I-"

"_For the right price of two-thousand gil."_

"You little bitch. I'm going to kill you the next time I see you! You got me lost on purpose! Didn't you!"

"_My oh my, with that attitude you will simply get nil. Ohohohoho!"_

"I'm going to kill you."

000

"I bet the Chaos Warriors don't have to go through this," Cosmos said to herself.

000

"And so another battle of the Gods begins anew," Emperor Mateus Palamecia said aloud.

"But, if things work out in our favors, then the next one, will certainly be the last," Ultimecia said.

"What are you two talking about?" The two of them turned around to see Golbez walk up to them.

"Nothing! We are talking about nothing!"

"Are you certain? I believe you mentioned something about 'beginning anew', and how the next battle will be the last."

"Well, you were wrong."

"And we weren't talking about plans to overthrown Chaos and take control of this world."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . What?"

000

"Regardless on how this war ends, the Void shall engulf all that exists," the Cloud of Darkness gloated, while behind it Exdeath laughed.

"Why must you two insects go on about this 'Void'?" Kuja asked, rubbing his temples. "I swear, do you two have anything more?"

"Tell me about it," Gilgamesh crossed his arms. "When I was working for him, it was always 'Void This' and 'Void That'. I really don't get what was so special about it." He shook his head. "But, I guess working for him, there was no a_void_ing it! HAHAHAHAHA-ARGGHH!" He then vanished into a black hole, which vanished moments later.

"Thank you," Kuja nodded to Exdeath.

"I hope he stays there this time," Exdeath grumbled to aloud. "But, knowing him, he will only return."

000

"Hey there! How's it going?" Tidus walked up to Cloud Strife. "My name's-"

"Not interested."

"What? C'mon! I didn't even tell you my name! It's Tidus by the way."

"Tidus? Weren't you a Cosmos Warrior?"

"Yeah, but my dad's there too!" Tidus punched his palm. "And like hell I'm going to be on the same team as that bastard! Since I switched to Chaos, I can go out and kick his ass all I want!"

"Wow, you got problems."

"What about you?" Tidus snapped. "Just what are you doing here?"

Cloud was about to answer, when he seemed to hesitate. "I, actually don't know, but-_I don't need to explain to you why I'm here_."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just talked like a robot, or something."

"I did?"

000

"That DID look fun!" Kefka Palazzo laughed.

"It certainly is," Sephiroth smirked. "Having total control over my puppet, having him do, or say anything I desire. All I have to do is think it, and he does it."

"I can do that too! Watch!" He turned to his side, to Terra Branford and tapped at the Slave Crown. "Hello~! Terra~! Can you hear me?"

Terra only stared blankly on.

"Good! Now be a dear and say hello to that meathead without the shirt."

Not responding, Terra walked towards Tidus and Cloud.

"Hey there! Nice to meet another person, I'm-AGHH! She's setting me on fire! Why is she setting me on fire! Help me Cloud!"

"Right! I'll-" Sephiroth snapped his fingers. "_Not interested._"

"Burning things is fun," Kefka grinned.

"Yes. Yes it is," Sephiroth agreed.

000

"The battle draws ever closer," Chaos said, chin sitting upon his folded hands. "Soon, we shall engage Cosmos, and crush her and her pawns in this battle."

"Lord Chaos." The God looked up to see Gabranth approach him, his voice echoing through his helmet. "But it seems we have a problem."

"And what is it?" Chaos growled.

"It would seem that we're a soldier short; I can't seem to find him anywhere. Also, one of our men is on fire."

Chaos groaned. "Find the missing man, and put out whoever is on fire out. Now."

"Yes My Lord," Gabranth turned around, his cape sweeping behind him and left.

"I bet the Cosmos Warriors don't have to go through this kind of stuff," Garland muttered to himself.

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
